The Swords Woman and the Mugger
by ProfessorXana
Summary: I'm like, finishing SAO and I was like, board, and then I thought about this and then I was like, screw it. I'mma do that


er blade plunged right into the torso of the towering giant. The refreshing burst of glitters and digital dust and blood brought a little joy to Clare as she finished the boss fight, and gracefully landing to her feet, placing the beautiful iron rapier back in it sheeth.

"Only five more to go guys." She said with a cheerful smile turning back to her comrades who came running to her, panting.

"Great job Clar-" Ivah was about to say until Lalah interrupted.

"Oh no, are you serious? I ain't doing no more missions, I'm tired and I got a project to finish!"

"I told you should have finished it before play." Ivah slanted her eyes, the shortest of the group with a cute little height of 4'8. Using a fairy-like avatar with wings and holding a some sort of wand weapon.

"Ivah! Shut up I didn't ask for commentary." The taller chocolate skinned girl exclaimed with crossing her arms looking down at Ivah with a glare. She looked back at Clare "Don't you need to finish it too?" Her words made Ivah pissed.

Clare jolted up at the sound of the school project ever time it was said "Well...I'm pretty sure I finished the big part of it, or at least the part that mattered. If anything I won't get below a C." She assured herself

"Mmm hmm, whatever. I'm leaving, goodnight Clare." She came in for a hug.

"Goodnight!" Ivah came in for a hug as well and Clare hugged them both before they left together arguing, they were almost like a cute old lesbian couple the way they argued before leaving the game.

Clare picked up the items she had won from the previous quest she just finished with her guild

"..It seems I got 4000 gold, 1200 silver, 4 iron cutlasses…, I am pretty sure I can trade Kai-Lee, and Nami the cutlasses so they can do some Peter Pan role-" herself thoughts were interrupted by a arrow swishing past her head making her jolt up and jump back, looking frantically around for where that shot came from, and then she saw him. A dark cloak wearing avatar user with slim shinobi-like armor and a mask which none of his facial features were present.

"Thank you for going through all that trouble for getting all those items for me." He smiled under his mask and drew an arrow behind his back and pointed it at Clare.

Clare didn't seem to show much emotion for what the situation was giving. She opened her menu and opened trade with the mystery player whose username was "Nickolas" and put free trade and with all the items she just got from that battle.

Nickolas began to open his menu "...Uhm," his tone became very puzzled seeing all the items he looked up and she was beginning to walk away. "Wait a minute!"

She turned around and looked at him, with not a angry glare, just a dull normal glare I guess. "Yes?"

"Uhm, didn't you want this stuff? You are not gonna fight for it?"

She shrugged "...Meh, I don't really care. I can get more if I need it." She began to walk away once more.

"..." He looks back at hims menu, then groans "Yeah- but, ya'know….uggghhhhg…" he declined the trade restoring her of all her items.

Clare saw the update to her minuet and then looked back at Nickolas

"It's no fun if I don't fight you for it… pfft…" He said with annoyance in his tone.

"Oh, uhm, I'm sorry. Thank you for the stuff though." She said with a smile.

"..But it was yours, you don't have to say thank you."

"Oh, sorry."

"Stop saying sorry!" He flails.

She jolted and closed her mouth, making a face.

A few minutes pass "...I, uh, didn't want you to stop talking."

"Oh, sorry."

The boy begins the flail. "What is wrong with you!"

"I donno." She shrugs starting to enjoy the reactions Nickolas is displaying by her decisions in communication patterns.

"Well, I'm sorry, for, ya'know. Mugging you, sorta."

"Eh, it's cool. No worries." She just began to stand there, swaying her arms and hips

He watched and just stood there. "Well, uhm, see you around?"

"Sure." She said with a smile, and they awkwardly just walk away from each other.

~To Be Continued~


End file.
